Young Justice Legends of tomorrow
by Peter Bolton
Summary: Darkseid and Vandal Savage has conquered the earth and the JL is dead. Rip Hunter is putting a team together to save the earth. In the year 2016 the team is mourning the loss of Wally West. Who will Rip Hunter pick and will this team become the Legends of Tomorrow? My version of Young Justice season 3
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Recruitment part 1

Star City

 **Recruit 01: Artemis Lian Crock aka Tigress. Daughter of Sportsmaster and Paula Crock. Member of the team.**

Tigress was going after League of Shadows agents because their new leaders Talia al Ghul and Nyssa al Ghul put a bounty on her sister. Tigress had her eskrima sticks with her, Nightwing trained her how to use them. Tigress retired her bow after the death of wally. Tigress is taking out a group of Shadow agents. Tigress put one eskrima stick on a shadow agent neck and says "Tell Talia and Nyssa to leave my sister alone." Tigress then knocked out the agent and connected the watchtower. "Tigress to Batgirl, I took out another group of shadows agents.

Batgirl replied "Ok Tigress keep up the good work."

Tigress end the connection

Rip Hunter says "Anger because of someone you love died."

Tigress turn around to see who the man is when she is knocked out.

Star City

 **Recruit 02 Roy Harper (clone) aka Red Arrow, Is a force grown clone that was put on the team to give the light intel on the league. Red Arrow find this out and began his search to find the real Roy Harper.**

Red Arrow is patrolling the streets of Star City beating up and Shadow's agents trying to find where the League of Shadows are hiding after they abandon Nanda Parbat after the death of Ra's al Ghul. Red Arrow finds another group and take them down leaving one left. Red Arrow puts his bow against the agent's neck and ask "Where is the League of Shadows new base?"

Shadow Agent scared replied "Gotham City under the name Leviathan."

Red Arrow says "Thanks."

Red Arrow picks up his phone and say "Cheshire I find the League of Shadow or now known as Leviathan is in Gotham."

Cheshire says "Thanks Red."

Red Arrow ends the phone call , a man walking up to him.

Rip Hunter ask "So Roy you are back together with your former assassin."

Red Arrow was turning around to see who it was but was knockout before he could see the man.

Star City

 **Recruit 03 Jade Nguyen aka Cheshire, former assassin, former member of the league of Shadow. Now a mother with a little daughter being hunted by the Leviathan formerly know as the League of Shadows.**

Jade was sitting at Roy's apartment holding her daughter waiting for Roy to return. Jade look at the clock to see it was late. Jade put her daughter to bed and tried to call Roy no response. So Jade was heading to be herself when she heard someone walk through the door.

Jade ask "Roy is that you?"

Rip Hunter did not respond so Jade grab something to use defend herself.

Rip Hunter says "Sorry I am Rip hunter and I need your help meet me at this location later tonight at midnight."

Rip Hunter leave the house and Jade calls her mom to see if she can watch Lian later tonight.

 **So this is the end of Chapter 1 please review and continue to follow this story also if you want to see a character in this story pm or review who you want to see.**


	2. Chapter 2 Recruitment part 2

Chapter 2 Recruitment part 2

Star Lab, Central City

 **Recruit 04 Cisco Ramon aka Vibe, has the abilities to see diferents earths and also has a powerful sonic.**

Cisco Ramon was at Star labs working on creating a list of Metahumans so it would be easier when they need information of a metahuman. The alarm goes off in Star Labs meaning that someone has broken in. Cisco began to look around Star Labs to see who or what set of the alarm. Cisco finds a man walking around.

Cisco ask Who are you?

Rip Hunter replied "Cisco Ramon nice to meet you."

Rip Hunter then proceeds to use some device to knock out Cisco and then grab him and heads to the next recruit.

 **Bludhaven**

 **Recruit 05 Agent 37 aka Dick Grayson, former Nightwing and Former robin.** **Recruit 06 Red Hood aka Jason Todd, former Robin and formerly dead**

After Dick Grayson left the team after Wally's death he joined an organization called Spyral and took the name Agent 37. Agent 37 was chasing after a man by the name of the Red Hood in Bludhaven. Agent 37 caught up to Red Hood and began a hand to hand combat with him.

Red Hood says Nice to see you again Dick

Agent 37 replied "Same to you Jason."

Rip Hunter shows up to find Agent 37 and Red Hood and knocks both of them out with the device and brought them along

Rip Hunter says "They fight like brothers."  
 **Recruit 07 Spoiler aka Stephanie Brown, Daughter of the Cluemaster and girlfriend of timothy drake and Recruit 08 Tim Drake aka Red Robin, after Nightwing left after the death of Wally West. Tim Drake became Red Robin.**

Spoiler and Red Robin was following a lead to catch Cluemaster who has been rumor to be working with Sportsmaster. Spoiler and Red Robin was outside the warehouse when they heard a voice say "teen love the best their is." and they were knocked out.  
 **Next chapter will be either the rooftop scene from legends will they meet Rip and someone else and they explain about 2166**


End file.
